A New Begining
by Diabound - God of Chaos
Summary: It's been many years since the defeat of Voldemort and a new genration of student is coming to Hogwarts. Follow a young boy Named John Evans through his life at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A New Begining

Chapter One

It was a hot summer day and a young boy no older then eleven was sitting on lying on his bed reading a very thick book titled 'World Mythology'.

This boy was named John Evans and he had short unruly black hair, vibrant emerald green eyes, and light skin. He wasn't very tall or very big. He was very smart for his age and was always able to solve problems that nobody else was able to figure out. But just because he was smart didn't mean he was a pushover in fact he had been taking Karate and Kendo lessons since he was seven years old.

As John was reading his book he didn't see a brown owl fly through his open window. The owl feeling indignant at not being noticed decided to get the John's attention by letting out a loud screech.

John surprised at seeing an owl in his room he let out a small yelp. The owl seemingly undisturbed by the boys cry stuck out its leg and on the birds leg was a letter.

John, the curious child that he was, decided get over his shock at seeing an owl in his room, grabbed the letter off of the large eyed bird's leg.

The owl, having done its job, flew over to the dresser in the corner of the raven haired boy's room and drink from the cup of water he had left on the dresser the night before and having had its fill flew over the tall mahogany book case next to the young child's bed.

Noticing the envelope was made of parchment, which to his knowledge hadn't been used in centuries, he turned the letter over and saw something that puzzled him.

The letter was sealed with a wax stamp. He thought that the picture on the seal was a bit odd. There was a lion, badger, raven, and a snake all rapped around a large letter 'H'.

Once again letting his curiosity get the best of him he opened the envelope, breaking the seal as he did. He pulled out several pieces of parchment he read what was on the first one.

Dear Mr. Evans 

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. _

_Enclosed is the necessary equipment list, your ticket to the Hogwarts Express, which can be boarded at platform 9 ¾ in London. _

_Please see to it that you have all necessary equipment by the start of term._

_Term begins on September 1st._

_Sincerely Professor Minerva McGonagal_

_Deputy Headmistress _

_Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry_

_P.S. Since you are a muggle born I will be stopping by your home shortly after you receive this letter to give you and your mother all the information about the world of magic so that you may make an informed decision as to whether or not you wish to join us the fall or not._

Confused by the letter, John had no choice accept to wait to see if this Professor showed up and all this stuff was real or if it was some extremely elaborate prank from his best friend Nick and he had to plot his revenge.

Lying back down on his bed and picking up his book John decided to just continue reading until he figured out what was going on.

Having just found a comfortable position John heard a loud CRACK from outside which was shortly followed by a Knock at the front door John began to wonder if this was the Professor mentioned in the letter. John quickly made his way out of his large bedroom and down the stairs to the entryway of the house only to see his mother answering the door as he got there.

As John's mother opened the door John saw an old looking woman with gray hair wearing the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen. She was wearing a black pointed hat and a maroon colored robe. All in all he thought that she looked like she was dressed up for Halloween.

But quickly pushing away the fit of laughter that wanted to escape his mouth. He realized that this was the woman from his letter.

Cautiously walking up next to his mother he was able to get a better look at the woman standing just outside the doorway he saw the her skin was very wrinkled skin and blue eyes. What he noticed most was that she held an air of dignity and discipline about her.

The woman, looking at the mother and son in front of her. She spoke.

"Hello. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagal of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry And I'm here to speak to the two of you."

John looked around Diagon Ally with amazement and wonder. After a long discussion, between himself, Professor McGonagal, and his mother. He finally decided he wanted to go to Hogwarts to become a wizard.

They had talked about all the things this would mean and how it would change his life. Professor McGonagal had decided to take John and his mother to Diagon Ally to buy his school supplies and get to know the magical world and how it worked.

Their First stop Was Gringgots Bank to exchange muggle money for wizard currency. Professor McGonagal had explained that Gringgots was run by goblins and what types of money there were in the magical community. John was most surprised to learn that all magical people all over the world used the same kind of money.

As the small group entered Gringgots, Professor McGonagal showed them the way over to the exchange counter. The Professor walked up to the nearest open goblin. "Hello. We need to change in some muggle money." She said sternly. The goblin lifted his head from what ever he was looking at to face the wise old lady. "Please give me the money and I will go and switch it." He said in a monotone voice.

After exchanging the money and receiving a coin pouch in which to put it all in John walked along the cobblestone path happily looking every way his head would allow him. After realizing that he had no idea where he was going he suddenly the stop and turned around to face his new teacher and asked " Professor McGonagal where are we going?" "We are going to get your wand." She responded quickly. Looking questioningly at her. " And where are we going to get that at?" "At Ollivander's wand shop. Best wand makers in the world. Almost every student gets their wand from Ollivander's. Now if you would please keep walking I do have a schedule to keep."

Not wanting to be in trouble with his teacher before school even began John started walking again following closely behind Professor McGonagal and his mother who was looking a little weirded out by her surroundings.

As they finally reached the wand shop John read the sign it said.

**Ollivander's**

**Makers of fine wands since 392 B.C.**

Amazed at how long the shop had been around John walked in. Looking around the shop he saw row after row of shelves fill with thin boxes ranging in size of length.

Wondering where Mr. Ollivander might be. He was startled as a man with gray curly haired old man rose from behind the counter. His gray eyes full of energy had a twinkle in them. Looking at the three people in his store he suddenly locked his eyes on John giving him a look like he knew a secret he wanted to share but couldn't.

"Well Professor, another first year muggle born here for his wand." Said Mr. Ollivander more as a statement rather then a question. "Yes, said the Professor, and if we could please hurry this along I do have one more new student scheduled today and traveling to the States is very difficult and as much as I like getting to know the new students I would like to get this over with." "As you very well know this will take as long as it takes. Be cause you know the wand chooses the wizard. So lets get this going shall we." He said politely.

Looking to his left Mr. Ollivander pulled one of the many boxes lining the walls up and brought it to the counter and picked up the wand and said. "Mahogany, 9 ½ inch's, with a dragon heart string as the core very. Very good for defense work but very temperamental as wands go." He then handed the wand to John and just as quickly took it back saying that it was wrong.

This process continued for over 45 minutes and they went through at lest three dozen wands but finally Mr. Ollivander got an excited look on his face. "Maybe, just maybe." He said quietly to himself as he hurried to the very back of the shop and looked at the shelves until he found the box he was looking for. He then walked back to the front of the store.

" This my boy, is a wand that has been carried in this shop for over one thousand years. Created by my ancestor, it has never found a wizard it liked but I think it just might work for you. Here, take it." He said as he handed it to John. John looked it over. It was fairly long probably 11 inch's and was colored black with gray flecks in it. He gave it a swish and felt a strange warmth spread through his body. Looking away from the wand in his hand and up at Mr. Ollivander the ebony haired boy said, "What's it made of sir?"

"Well, it's a very curious wand. It's Ashwood, which it self is strange because Ashwood trees are magical and wands a rarely made from a magical tree since wands get there magic from the core which in this wand is another oddity. As it happens the core of this wand is very unique. It a feather from a very rare bird thought to have gone extinct hundreds of years ago. The core of this wand came the legendary Black Phoenix." He said excitedly

Professor McGonagal made a small shriek at this. " You can't seriously be thinking of give a child a wand with a core like that can you?" she said firmly

"The wand chooses the wizard. Remember Professor." Mr. Ollivander replied with amusement in his voice.

"Excuse me Professor, said John finally speaking up, but is there something wrong with this wand?

"No, it's just that most wizards to ever have a wand with a core like this wand were dark wizards and I'm just worried what a wand like this is still exists." At this she gave a stern look at Mr. Ollivander.

John's mother said nothing at this not really understanding what was going on.

"But just because I have this wand doesn't mean that I'll be evil." He stated.

"See the boy understands." Mr. Ollivander said with an amused twinkle in his eyes

"I'll take it, John said resolutely, how much?

"I'll give it to you free of charge because I see great things in your future." He said with a slightly amused tone in his voice, that twinkle in his eyes not leaving for a second.

"Well lets be off we still have to get the rest of your school supplies and this took longer then I thought it would and I still have to take you back to the States and take the other boy in your area that will be coming to Hogwarts this year to get his supplies." Said McGonagal as she walked out of the wand shop with john and his mother close behind.

Wondering if the other boy McGonagal was somebody he knew John left the store quickly resuming his earlier activity of trying to see if he could see every thing around him.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Begining

Chapter Two

After getting all his other supplies for school John and his mother were taken back to there home by Professor McGonagal. Before she left she assured John that somebody would come to pick him up and take him to Kings Cross station so he could board the school train.

Marking another day off his calendar, John saw that tomorrow he would be leaving for school. Feeling so excited since getting back from Diagon Ally John had done almost nothing but go over his school books so that he would be prepared.

Looking over to his nightstand at the empty cage of the owl he had gotten at Diagon Ally while getting his school supplies. The owl in question wasn't very big but it wasn't small either. His feathers were all black except for the one on his belly, which were white. His name was Shadow. He was mostly well behaved but seemed to be a little mischievous at time.

A good example of this was the mourning after he had bought Shadow; John woke up to see the owl standing on his chest just staring at him. John had been so startled that he ended up falling right of his bed with a loud thump the owl it self had flown off of John just as he fell off.

Ever since that mourning Shadow had made it his duty to find a new way to wake John up sometimes it was mild other times John wound up on the floor again

Wondering what life at Hogwarts would be like. What kind of things would he learn, what the teachers where like, what house he would be in, and what kind of friends would he make.

This last thought mage him feel guilty since he would be leaving his best friend Nicolas Elrick behind with out even an explanation since McGonagal had told him that he couldn't tell muggles about him being a wizard.

Nick had been his best friend since they were in preschool. They had known each other almost their whole lives and were as close as brothers. They had even become the most notorious prankster anybody in there school had ever seen and had been caught many times but that just made them try harder not to get caught the next time.

Everything considered they had a lot of fun together and they would still be able to see each other during the summer, Christmas, and Easter. But John was still sad to leave his friend like that.

Getting off his bed and heading for his trunk he made sure that he had every thing so that he wouldn't have to worry in the mourning.

Turning of the lights and crawling into bed John went to sleep and dreamt of life at Hogwarts.

Putting his breakfast dishes in the dishwasher John walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and picked up the remote and watched T.V. till the doorbell rang. Knowing that it was somebody from Hogwarts here to pick him up John walked over to the door where his trunk lay on the floor Opening the door

As John opened the front door as his mother came down the stairs to say goodbye to him. Expecting to see Professor McGonagal John was surprised to see a young woman in her mid twenties standing in front of him. Her long, brown, curly hair shining in the early mourning sun.

"Hello I'm Assistant-Professor Hermione Granger. I'm here to pick up John Evans." She said much to nicely to be a teacher, at least in John's opinion.

"That's me ma'am." He said politely

Turning around John gave his mother a hug and said goodbye to her and the turned back around and out the front door quietly.

"So how are we getting to King's Cross Professor?" asked John

"We'll using a portkey just like you did to get to Diagon Ally and actually we will be arriving directly in platform 9 ¾ and you will be boarding the train there." she answered "ya know I'm a muggle born too." Hermione said off handedly

"Really, I didn't know that." John said, "Wasn't there another muggle born around here that was supposed to go to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes, but he and his family went on holiday to England so he'll be getting to the platform from King's Cross Station. Chances are that you'll meet him on the train she answered pulling out pin that said S.P.E.W on it " here put your finger on this it's the portkey

John did as he was told and felt a pull behind his navel and off he went with the Assistant-Professor to Platform 9 ¾ to board the

Hogwarts Express.

The first thing that John noticed when he arrived on the platform was the weird feeling in his stomach, which made him feel like he was going to vomit.

"I hate using a portkey" said John who was bent over and panting trying to get his the contents of his stomach to settle.

"It does take some time to get used to." Said Hermione smiling "In fact I have a friend who reacted a lot like you when he first used a portkey."

"Really." John said with a sarcastic tone as he finally stood back up.

"Yes I really do His name is Harry and he also work at Hogwarts. He's the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.

"Well I should be getting on the train." Replied the young wizard not really having a comeback.

"OK, well I'll see you at the sorting then. Goodbye." She said as she waved to him and walked off.

"See ya later Professor." He said waving back to her

Looking around the platform for the first time John noticed the sign above the entrance that said Platform 9 ¾: Hogwarts express.

He also saw all the other students and their parents. There were all kinds of people. Most of them students saying goodbye to their mothers and fathers but some of the people were wearing what looked like uniforms.

John recognized the uniforms from one of the books he got in Diagon Ally for some background information on the magical world.

The people in uniforms were Aurors A kind of magical police force.

Pushing aside his curiosity as to why there was Aurors on the platform John dragged his heavy trunk and empty owl cage over to the train and climbed up the steps onto the train.

Having found a nice empty compartment near the back of the train John put his trunk and owl cage onto the overhead rack.

Sitting down in a seat near the window He pulled out an extremely thick book that was titled Hogwarts: A History.

Finding a comfortable position he began to read since it would be a long journey to Hogwarts.

About 15 minutes after the train departed the station John heard a knock at the door to his compartment. Not bothering to turn his head he heard the door slide open.

"Excuse me but do you think…" said a voice that John recognized

Turning his head to see whom the person was John saw the last person he ever thought he would see on the Hogwarts Express.

It was his best friend Nicolas Elrick Standing there. Nick's short dark brown hair was spiked and his silver eyes stood out against the pale complexion of his oval shaped face.

"Nick what are you doing here." Said John with a look of surprise on his face

"I could ask you the same thing John." Said Nick starting to walk into the compartment followed by two other students who looked like first years.

The two other students, one of which was a girl the other a boy, looked very much alike. They both had bright red hair. The boy had his short while the girl's hair was long all the way down to her shoulders. The both had bright blue eyes. The girl had freckles on her rosy red cheeks. Her light colored skin only made the freckles stand out even more. The boys face was completely clear except a small strait scar on the bottom of his chin

Looking back over to his friend, John stood up and set his book down on the seat next to his. John walked over to his friend and clapped his hand on his shoulder and said.

"So you're the other muggleborn Professor McGonagal told me about."

"Yep, That would be me." Said Nick

"Why didn't you tell me that you're going to Hogwarts?" asked John

"Probably the same reason you didn't tell me that you were going'" he replied

"Well you got me there." Replied the green eyed boy rubbing the back of his head as he chuckled lightly "So, who are your new friends?"

"Well this is Amanda and Jake Weasley. I met them on the platform. I couldn't figure out how to get to the train and they helped me out." Replied Nick taking a seat across from Johns

"Hello. I'm John Evans, Nice to meet you." He said politely Sitting back down

"Jake Weasley, good to meet ya" He said as he sat down

"And I'm Amanda Weasley and if you call me Mandy you're a dead man." She said with a smirk as she took a seat next to John moving John's book as she did

Settling into conversation about the wizarding world they all sat there happily feeling good that they had all made new friends and not worrying about being separated during the sorting.


End file.
